1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling assembly for a light transmission system, more specifically, the present invention relates to a light adapter assembly for coupling a light source to a medical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting systems including high intensity light sources and systems for transmitting the light from these high intensity light sources to medical instruments are known. Typically, the light transmitting systems include light pathways formed by one or more fiber-optic cables. These fiber-optic cables are constructed from a light conducting material such as glass or plastic. Each medical instrument then directs and focuses the received light onto a particular area of a patient's anatomy in order to illuminate a portion of the patient's body where a medical procedure is being performed. Many types of coupling assemblies have been developed for delivering light from the high intensity light sources to the light transmitting systems coupled to the medical instruments.
Initially, traditional coupling assemblies position a proximal end of the fiber-optic light transmitting pathway approximately at a point inside the light source where the light is most concentrated. Although this positioning of the fiber-optic cables proximate the light source maximizes the collection of light energy, energy from the light source is absorbed and accumulated by the coupling assemblies and the fiber optic cables as heat energy. As a result, the traditional coupling assemblies often become very hot, which is a hazard to people working with the optical illumination systems. Additionally, the heating of the coupling assemblies also degrades the performance of the system by distorting the transmitted light energy and potentially damaging the fiber-optic light guide.
Contemporary coupling assemblies attempt to space the fiber-optic cable or bundle of fiber-optic cables away from the heat of the light source that can be four hundred degrees Celsius or greater. An example of a contemporary prior art coupling assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,399 to Miller et al. This coupling assembly includes an outer coupling member that extends away from a light source housing and that has a first end that receives a bundle of fiber optic cables. The bundle has a second end secured into a medical instrument. The outer coupling member is formed of a heat conducting material and includes a plurality of ventilation fins along its length for dissipating heat generated by the light source. However, the heat conducting coupling member can reach temperatures during a medical procedure that will cause injury to any person that touches it. The level of heat carried by the coupling member makes it unable to be touched during a medical procedure without causing the attendant to stop what she is doing and put on a thermally insulated glove. This extra step will increase the amount of time required to remove the coupling member. Additionally, if the attendant does not remember about the high temperature of the coupling member, she may grasp it without putting on the thermally insulated glove. This will result in her injury and possible need to leave the operation room, thereby reducing the number of attendants available during the procedure.
As a result, there exists a present need for a coupling assembly that effectively prevents the light transmitting pathways from being damaged by transferring heat generated by a light source away from the light transmitting pathways, and that isolates the heat transferred from the light source from an outer surface of the coupling assembly so that a person will not be injured if the coupling assembly is touched during the operation of the light source.